The present invention relates to a device for sampling molten metal, e.g., steel. The German printed patent application No. 28,40,745.6 (see also U.S. Pat. No. application 076,450 filed Sept. 17, 1979) describes a device of the type to which the invention pertains. In particular, a device is described therein which includes a ceramic body being provided with a slag-retaining chamber. A duct extends alongside that chamber for connecting it with the sample chamber which is constructed as a flat, cylindrical mold. This device operates quite satisfactorily, but the amount of slag which can be captured is somewhat limited in relation to the overall dimensions (cross section) of the cylindrically shaped ceramic body.